


Better the Second Time Around

by Why_Live_In_Reality



Series: Play It Again, Starla [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Starla - Fandom
Genre: And a secret message in the form of gnomish, Annnd THEY get a happy ending!, Annnd you get a happy ending!, Everybody gets a happy ending!, F/M, Only love and laughter, You get a happy ending!, no bad stuff I promise, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Live_In_Reality/pseuds/Why_Live_In_Reality
Summary: Set between December 2012 and June 2013, we see what happens when the seafaring Pines come home for Christmas and what Carla has to tell them :)This is the third part of a story and it will not make sense if you haven't read the first two parts.1. The First Summer I knew You2. The Last Time I Let You Go>or just follow the links to previous parts of the series<
Relationships: Carla McCorkle/Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody
Series: Play It Again, Starla [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Mild language warning for both the author and story**  
> Ok! I am back! It has been a long time, and I was meant to put this up last year, but Life kicked me in the goddamn tits.  
> Nevermind that now.  
> Let's jump straight back into the final chapter of the Starla adventure  
> x
> 
> Again, standard disclaimer. I do not own these characters. They belong to Alex Hirsch. They simply hijacked me and forced me to write them this story.

**~30 th June 2013 (very, very early)~**

As I opened my eyes, there weren’t many things that could’ve surprised me.  
I’d lived in Gravity Falls for 30 years, in a house that was always in a state of disrepair. Owls, mice, Gompers and even the odd gnome had been found in the bedroom upon waking.  
Not a problem. I knew how to deal with them.  
What I _hadn’t_ been expecting was a fully grown pig wearing a battered top hat and eating what looked like my socks.  
I reached out to shake Stan awake, only to find empty space.  
Oh yeah, tradition.  
Mabel had all but forced poor Stan out of the shack last night when-  
“GRAUNTIE CARLAAAAA!”  
Ah. Speak of the devil.  
Mabel sprinted through the door with a massive grin before glaring at the pig sitting next to the bed,  
“Waddles! What did I tell you?” She walked over and grabbed what was hanging out of Waddles’ mouth. “We don’t – unngh – eat Grauntie Carla’s – oeuf! Socks!” Mabel tumbled backwards with a ripping sound, holding what was left of my socks as Waddles contentedly finished chewing.  
“It’s ok sweetie.” I yawned, glancing out the window. Huh, I could just see the pale light of dawn above the trees. “You wanna climb up here with me for a bit? It’s too early for it to be early.”  
“But, what about today? It’s your big day!” Mabel protested as she hauled herself onto the bed anyway.  
I wasn’t surprised when a sprinkle of glitter fell out of her hair as she curled up next to me.  
“Mabel, pumpkin, I’m not sure it’s even day yet.” I teased, cuddling her tightly and kissing the side of her head as she yawned.  
“But, y-you don’t want to be late…” Mabel mumbled softly, “for Grunkle Stan, an’ Ford, mom and dad, Uncle Sherm…”  
“We won’t be late sweetie. That’s what alarm clocks are for.” I patted the side of the bed for Waddles to leap up, watching as he nuzzled up next to Mabel and closed his eyes with my socks still hanging from his mouth.  
Before long a pair of snores could be heard, soft human snores and lower piggy snores blending together.  
I just lay there listening to them, staring at the shadows on the wall as Mabel’s words woke butterflies in my stomach.  
She was right. It was the Big Day.  
It deserved the capital letters. After all, we’d only spent 30-odd years waiting for this particular day. And now it was here… Oh god. I hadn’t expected to be so nervous!  
Was it too late to fake my own death?  
Probably.  
And that wouldn’t stop Stanley anyway. Though, if I asked nicely, we could fake both our deaths (for the second time in Stan’s case) and go on the run, be a real life Bonnie and Clyde…  
I shook my head, freezing as Mabel scrunched up her face before relaxing into sleep again.  
No. Not again.  
Besides, we’d waited so long, been through so much just too even get to this day.  
It was our day and I wouldn’t miss it for the world… even if I was scared rigid at the thought of what was to come.  
The shadows began to slowly slide along the walls as the sun rose steadily.  
Why was I scared anyway? Together, Stan and I had faced all sorts of actually terrifying things, rampant gnomes, nesting owls, ex-cartel members, debt collectors, the literal end of time and the threat of the end of the world, even a maniacal top hat wearing triangle… celebrating with close friends and family should be easy compared to all that.  
I sighed and rolled over gently as Mabel snorted and squeezed Waddles, who snorted in response.  
There was no point lying here, unable to go back to sleep… I may as well just get up and see if anything needed doing downstairs.  
Anything to keep me busy.  
I hated waiting.  


**_~23 rd December 2012 (mid-morning)~_ **

_Jigging my foot impatiently, I sighed and tried to get comfortable on the wooden bench. A seagull hopped a little closer in hopes I may suddenly turn into food._   
_I flapped it away disinterestedly, still watching the nearby ramp to the marina._   
_They were late..._   
_I sighed again._   
_I could handle them being late due to bad weather. They’d been true to their word and kept in touch so I didn’t worry while they were in the Arctic Circle. But they had said they would be here yesterday. My nerves had started to climb since arriving in California a few days ago, not even being with the twins again had managed to ease them. It had been a long, lonely 3 ½ months..._   
_I was just so ready to see Stan and Ford again after the most recent whammy of a summer. And now they were a day late._   
_What was that phrase Sherm had used this morning? “No news is good news”?_   
_I didn’t know if I agreed with him, sitting on this miserably uncomfortable bench out in the cold morning, alone._   
_A pair of rough, calloused hands covered my eyes suddenly and I squeaked in shock._   
_“Guess who?” A gruff voice said happily. I relaxed immediately and swatted at the hands lightly._   
_“Ford? Is that you?” I asked sweetly, starting to grin._   
_“Nice to see you again Carla.” A voice nearby replied. “How’d you know?”_   
_“Only Stanley would try the ol’ guess who joke.” I said amiably. The hands dropped from my face and I twisted to smile at the old man pouting behind me. “Welcome back to land.”_   
_“Yeah, yeah.” Stanley looked down at me, pout quickly turning into a smile. “You’re a sight for sore eyes baby. I’ve been stuck with Sixer’s ugly mug for three months.” He offered me a hand to stand._   
_I took it and grinned across at Ford, who was watching with his eyes sparkling in amusement._   
_“Looks who’s talking mister.” I teased as Stan pulled me closer. “You look like a washed up old pirate.”_   
_“Admit it.” Stan grinned, gesturing with his free hand. “You love it.”_   
_I looked at him up and down. Stan was still beaming, his face lit up with childlike happiness. His hair had gotten longer and was starting to remind me of the mullet he had sported years ago. He looked a little thinner than when I’d seen him last in September. But his eyes, oh his eyes. They were just as warm and kind, but filled with a whole new light I hadn’t seen since we were kids. My heart swelled, 30 years of pain and worry gone after three months at sea with Ford._   
_Stan began to fidget nervously while I looked at him._   
_“Er, you do still love it right?” He asked shyly._   
_“No, I think I prefer Ford now.” I rolled my eyes. “I was just taking my time getting to know your face again.” I smiled and laid a hand against his cheek. “I think this is the longest we’ve been apart for 30 years. And my memory is not the best anymore.”_   
_Stan chuckled and planted a kiss on the inside of my wrist._   
_“Better than mine.” He smiled. I brushed his hair away from his face before squeaking slightly, Stan sweeping me up into a tight embrace easily. God, I had missed this._   
_“Don’t throw your back out.” I warned absently as Stan ignored me with a kiss._   
_Bastard. After our time apart, I’d lost my immunity to him, melting into the kiss without giving another thought to Stan’s back. Stan grinned as we parted, lowering me back down. He knew he’d won... for now._   
_“Just really glad to see ya again.” Stan answered. I smiled warmly as I turned and gestured to Ford. Ford hurried forward and hugged me tightly. Wrapping my arms around him, I felt that damn lump in my throat reappear. Far, far too long away from both my boys._   
_Ford let me go with another gentle squeeze, a slight wateriness in his eyes betraying him to be just as much of an emotional mess as me._   
_Now that they were both stood in front of me, I quickly reached out and smacked both of them around the side of their heads._   
_“And what day do you call this?” I scowled, placing my hands on my hips. Both men had the decency to look a little guilty._   
_“Heh, yeah...” Stan rubbed the back of his neck as Ford twisted his fingers together._   
_“Guess we are a little late...” Ford said to the floor._   
_“You call 24 hours a little late?” I smiled, despite trying to sound stern. Stan gave me a rakish grin._   
_“We’re sorry gorgeous. But we got distracted.” He slung an arm around his brother, Ford glancing up with hope. I still made a disapproving harrumph before rolling my eyes with a grin._   
_“Oh fine. If you really are sorry...” I turned on my heel and beckoned them to follow. The men hurried after me, Stan sliding his arm through mine to anchor us back together._   
_“We really are.” Ford said, sliding his arm through my other arm. “Sorry, that is.”_   
_I couldn’t stay mad, not as we made a human chain walking back through the marina’s surrounding park. Linked together again._   
_“It’s not me you have to apologise too,” I smiled evilly as a thought occurred, “it’s poor Mabel.”_   
_Both men gave each other a look of horror over my head._   
_“Oh god. She doesn’t think that-”_   
_“Shit, we forgot to tell them-”_   
_“I mean, I knew you’d get distracted by something, but she was all excited to see her two favourite grunkles yesterday... her poor little face.” I continued, well aware that Mabel wasn’t too distraught... but they didn’t know that._   
_“Aw geez...” Stan grumbled. “Is she really that upset? We shoulda let you know.”_   
_Ford looked a little downcast at the thought of disappointing his grandniece._   
_I sighed theatrically, working my way into a guilt trip._   
_“Well, let’s just hope she doesn’t set Waddles on you two.”_   
_Stan gave me a sideways glance, suspicious until the end._   
_“She’s not mad at us, is she?”_   
_I caved, bursting out laughing, and Ford scowled at me._   
_“Not fair Carla.” He grumbled._   
_“Serves the pair of you right.” I gasped out between laughs. “I hope she does set Waddles on you two. He’s gotten a lot bigger.”_   
_Stan chuckled and squeezed my arm tightly._   
_“We’ll make sure to apologise.” He said. Ford nodded on my other side._   
_“A hundred times over.” He agreed._   
_I dismissed them with a shrug._   
_“Eh, just make sure you give her plenty of hugs.” I smiled._   
_“I think we can handle that, right Stan?” Ford asked his brother with a smile._   
_“Absolutely. How’s the old Shack?” Stan changed subject quickly, I wondered how long he’d been waiting to find out._   
_“Doing just fine. Soos took everything you taught him and added even more flair too it. Mona has claimed your old study as hers now by the way,” I nudged Ford softly. “She loves the stained glass.”_   
_Ford smiled, but apparently Stan was just ready to burst over with more questions._   
_“How’s his girl? That Melody? And the twin’s pesky little friends? The weird one and the lizard girl? And Wendy? What’s she done lately? Probably nothing, except mooch and cause trouble, hah! And the town? What about the gnomes- ooh! What about the multi-whatsit? Bear! And the Northwest girl? Her parents still bums? Hah! Serves ‘em right-”_   
_“Woah! Stanley!” Ford frowned, “Carla can’t answer everything at once.”_   
_I bristled slightly. How dare he?  
“Soos talks to Melody every day and she’s spending Christmas with him. She’s doing fine, in her final year of college now, can you believe it? Grenda and Candy are just their usual selves, looking forward to starting high school together. Wendy comes by almost every day to see me after school, she misses you teaching her how to break the rules, says she has a surprise for you when you come back. Also said to tell the older, nerdier Stan that she wouldn’t mind learning more science stuff if it could help her cause havoc- no, don’t interrupt.” I warned Ford before taking a breath and continuing, “The town is fully recovered, Mayor Tyler has an interesting plan for tourism that involves the surrounding weirdness- I said don’t interrupt! Where was I? Oh, right. The gnomes are still pests but now they’re trying to be helpful which is even worse than them trying to cause mayhem, the Multibear is much happier now he feels confident enough to wander around the woods. Even came to visit us a few times, he’s a lovely creature, I’m quite fond of him. But Pacifica, oh that girl! She took a while to adjust to going to the local schools, but she’s taken a job at the diner with Susan! And she’s good! I caught her swatting away gnomes and dealing with a decaffeinated Manly Dan all in the same breath without any problems! She’s an absolute star and her parents are still bloody fools for treating her the way they did.” I stopped and took a massive breath. “There. Now, don’t ever presume to tell me what I can’t do again Ford.”_   
_Both men turned to face me, their faces a picture._   
_Stan was staring wide-eyed, mouth slowly curling into a happy grin as Ford just gave me a bug-eyed stare with his mouth hanging open._   
_“Shut your mouth Ford, you’ll catch flies.”_   
_Stan burst out laughing, letting go of me to hold himself over his knees._   
_“Ahahahaha! That’s my girl! Oh, I’ve missed you!”_   
_“I should damn well hope so.” I grinned, patting Stan’s back as he began to hack and cough._   
_Ford gave a reluctant grin, rubbing the back of his neck._   
_“Ah, I suppose, I may have been wrong to presume-“_   
_“Oh stuff it you old fart. I’ve missed you too.” I chided, patting his arm as Stan straightened and slipped his arm around my waist. “Now, my turn. How’s the head? Any relapses?”_   
_Stan shrugged as Ford waggled his hand slightly._   
_“Kinda. A coupla bad ones not long after we left. Ford reckons it was the change in environment. But I remember most things now.” Stan reassured. I patted his cheek softly._   
_“Good. It wouldn’t be Christmas without my two boys back.”_   
_“Hm. Christmas. Don’t remember the last time I actually stopped to celebrate Christmas.” Ford said casually, Stan catching sight of my perturbed look._   
_“Don’t ask baby. After a week at sea, Sixer started to open up like a damn book. And I’m telling ya, you’re gonna want to keep it closed for now.”_   
_What the hell did that mean?_   
_“Well, Mabel’s been planning this for the last month,” I grinned at the brief panic on Ford’s face, “it’s going to be a very, energetic, Christmas. Come on, let’s go. There is an entire family waiting to see you two again.”_   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this part, you need to use the ATBASH CIPHER for a little bit of a giggle :)

**~30th June 2013 (early morning)~**  
There was one thing I missed now the Shack had been rebuilt… its noises.  
We’d had an entire lifetime of creaking, groaning, rattling, suspicious clunking and plinking, occasional squishing or squelching, tiny squeaks and hushed gnomish curses… though the gnomish curses were still around.  
“LD! NB ULLG, BLF,BLF- XLXPDLNYOV!”  
“TL ORXP Z YZWTVI’H ZIHV WZEV!”  
Okay… well, ignoring the Gnomes, the Shack was just too quiet now. I was still having moments where it simply didn’t feel like home anymore. Maybe that had just been due to Stanley’s absence.  
Speaking of… now would be my chance to sneak out and steal into the other house, creep past Ford (who was undoubtedly waiting for Stan to attempt to sneak out), and then crawl into bed with Stan.  
I paused at the foot of the stairs, straining to hear anything.  
Nothing.  
Perfect.  
I tiptoed to the door, grabbed the handle and began to turn it slowly and quietly…  
“Where do you think you’re going Carla?”  
I jumped, clamping a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming as the twin’s mother, Emily, regarded me with a knowing smile from the lounge.  
“It’s a bit early to be going outside in your pyjamas.” Emily continued, “Unless, of course, you were thinking about going back to bed… in someone else’s bed, that is.”  
“Ford put you up to this, didn’t he?” I whispered with a scowl. Typical of Ford to have both houses covered.  
Emily laughed quietly, turning and beckoning for me to follow her.  
“No. I just remember what I was like. All nerves and only wanting to see Matthew. My mom actually slept in my room with me to make sure I didn’t break tradition.”  
“Well, Mabel had that covered. Her and Waddles are asleep in my bed.” I followed her into the kitchen and began to fill the kettle. “Coffee?”  
“Yes please.” Emily sat the table. “So, what woke you first? The nerves or Mabel?”  
“The pig.” I chuckled, hearing someone else’s slippers shamble into the room. “Morning Mona.”  
“Buenos dias.” Mona replied softly, joining me by the stove. “I will make coffee Carla, go, sit down. Big day today.”  
I groaned softly, allowing the Mexican woman to shoo me away.  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“It will be a wonderful day. I left the dress hanging in my room.” Mona informed me as she bustled around. She’d gotten used to this kitchen in very little time.  
“And I’ve managed to hide Mabel’s dress away in there too.” Emily took the cup of coffee Mona handed her. “Thanks Mona.”  
“Ok. I don’t think the butterflies want coffee anymore.” I joked weakly, staring with a soft wave of nausea at the dark liquid in the cup.  
“Those butterflies will fly away when you see him there,” Mona joined us, her face creasing into happy wrinkles as she smiled. “When I married, I was so scared. But I saw my Paublo, so handsome in his suit, God rest his soul, and I just stopped being scared. Like that.” She snapped her fingers to empathise her point.  
“She’s right. Same thing happened for me and Matthew.” Emily gently pushed my coffee towards me. “Just take a sip Carla. And breathe. Today will be a breeze. We’re all here to help.”  
“ ‘Specially Stanford.” A gruff voice and distinct tapping came into the kitchen, Sherman leaning heavily on his cane as he sniffed. “There still coffee to be drank?”  
“Si Mr Pines. Let me.” Mona patted her hair as she stood, Emily and I eyeing each other and trying not to smile.  
Mona and Sherm had become quite friendly.  
Not so friendly that there’d be another wedding, but we’d certainly caught Mona checking her reflection more often. And Sherm was on his best behaviour around her.  
“Thanks Mrs Rameirez,” Sherm limped over to the table and sat next to me with a smile. “Stanford actually threatened to lock Stanley in last night. Took me right back to our childhood, once they started bickering. Thought I’d have to smack their heads together again.”  
I laughed, still delighted that Sherm had taken Ford’s return so well.  
“Is it as bad as you remember?” I asked, venturing a sip of my coffee.  
“Oh man, you know, I used to think Pops was just a hardass on them, but I think I finally get why he used to ground them all the time.” Sherm rubbed his jaw, knocking his glasses slightly askew. “You’d think they’d be less likely to fight after being separated for so long.”  
“I can’t imagine what it must have been like,” Emily said, “to think you’d lost your brother like that. Not knowing if you ever see him again, and not even be able to know if he was dead or not…”  
I caught Sherm’s eye, discreetly checking for the dark, hollow look he used to get when memories occurred. I was relieved to see he was still smiling.  
“You kids got the better deal than we did honey.” He reached over and patted Emily’s hand roughly. “Stan and Ford had already lost one brother to war, I imagine not knowing became pretty normal.”  
“It did. We all got used to it.” I added, an awkward lull falling in the room as two people remembered what it was like to watch people leave and never return, and another person tried to find a way to lift the conversation back to the happier events of the day.  
“Coffee Mr Pines.” Mona returned to the table. “And no more talk of war. Bad luck on a wedding day.”  
“Mona’s right.” I took another drink of my coffee. “And it looks like it’s gonna be a lovely day. I’m going to go and drink this outside on the back porch, enjoy that early morning sun.” I stood and began to walk toward the door, radiating pure innocence. No ulterior motive what so ever.  
“Oh Carla?” Sherm called out jovially, “Back porch is the other way. No sneaking out now.”  
I scowled and headed further into the house reluctantly, away from the door.  
Rats.  
Foiled once more by family.

**_~23rd December 2012 (mid-morning, bordering on lunchtime)~_ **   
_Getting out of the car, I shivered as a cool wind blew through me._   
_“I don’t mind the cold, but it’s unbearable without a forest to catch that wind.” I complained as the two men grabbed their bags from the trunk._   
_“Good thing ya weren’t in the Arctic with us Carla.” Stan grinned, slinging his arm around my shoulder. “Things got pretty chilly there. You’d of had to snuggle in pretty close to stay warm.”_   
_“Oh gee, really? Can’t imagine the Arctic would be cold.” I drawled sarcastically as we approached the front door. I got sight of Ford, hovering a few steps behind us and scratching the back of his neck nervously. I wasn’t surprised, facing his family after so long… they were strangers to each other. Worse, they were strangers who’d believed his twin brother was really him. Not to mention an older brother who had believed him to be dead. That would be enough to scare the pants off of anyone._   
_I sighed softly, ducking out from under Stan’s arm and walking back to Ford. I rested a gentle hand on his arm, my other hand lifting his chin to get him to look at me._   
_“Hey, Ford? It’s going to be fine. It’s just going to take some time to catch everyone up.”_   
_Ford stared resolutely anywhere but my eyes, throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly._   
_“I just haven’t seen Sherm in such a long time... What’s he gonna think of me?”_   
_“He’s gonna be overjoyed to see you again hon.” I whispered, feeling my own heart twinge. I knew how nervous Sherm was waiting inside, this had been a long time coming… for everyone._   
_Taking his hand gently, I squeezed and Ford gave me a hopeful smile._   
_“Thanks Carla.”_   
_“Yeah, yeah. Come on you two! I’m gonna end up frozen on the front step.” Stan groused, the gruffness of his voice attempting hide his own nerves._   
_“What? You? Mr I-Survived-the-Arctic?” I teased, letting go of Ford’s hand and moving back towards the door._   
_A door that was flung open as a small, fast brunette missile came rocketing out to tackle the two men now behind me with a squeal._   
_“GRUNKLES!”_   
_I tried to hold my laugh back as the three of them ended up on their butts on the driveway._   
_“Hey Grauntie Carla.” A young boy walked outside, pulling the door closed after him to keep the heat in._   
_“Hey Dipper.” I reached out and ruffled his hair. “Everyone still in the kitchen?”_   
_“Yeah. Granddad looks ready to cry.”_   
_“Ok sweetie, you can let go of my leg now.” Ford was trying to untangle himself from Mabel._   
_Dipper shook his head with a smile and walked over. Mabel reluctantly let go of Ford’s leg before latching onto Stan’s arm. Stan chuckled and lifted her up onto his shoulders so he could hug Dipper. Ford wrapped an arm around Dipper also and leaned over to plant a kiss on Mabel’s head._   
_“Come on you lot.” I called, still waiting at the door. “There’s food and warmth inside here.” I smiled, opening the door. A fat, pink pig waddled up and tried to chew my scarf in way of a greeting._   
_“Waddles!” Mabel scrambled down from Stan and charged over. “We don’t eat Grauntie Carla’s things!”_   
_I chuckled, gently tugging my scarf free with minor damage._   
_“Mabel, for breakfast I watched him eat your father’s golf sweater.” I said as we all entered the warm house._   
_“Oh. Right. I’ll knit him a whole new, BETTER golf sweater!” Mabel crowed triumphantly, hauling Waddles away from me._   
_“That would be lovely sweetie. Reckon you guys can take the bags upstairs? I think there might be people waiting anxiously to meet your grunkles.” I smiled with a conspiratorial wink. Dipper nodded and tugged the back of his sister’s sweater._   
_“Come on Mabel.” He grabbed Ford’s bag and headed up the stairs._   
_“Be careful where you put that!” Ford called after him. “It might explode if left in front of anything warm, or direct sunlight!”_   
_Stan and I stared at him aghast. Ford shrugged with a smile._   
_“Not really... but why let them down?” he grinned. I shook my head and took Stan’s hand again, tightly._   
_“Come on then.” I led them towards the kitchen, my own heart pounding despite having already discussed everything in great detail with the other members of the Pines family._   
_Ford and Stan were both starting to drag their feet._   
_“Really? You prevented Weirdmageddon, but seeing long lost family reduces you to jelly-legs?” I joked, pushing them both ahead of me lightly. “Relax. They’re still family.”_   
_Before either of the men could say anything in reply, I had pushed the door open._   
_“Look who the tide washed in!”_   
_Stan and Ford stood frozen in the doorway, the kitchen’s three occupants giving us their full attention._   
_I leaned against Stanley, feeling his pulse racing as my fingers grazed his wrist. And I doubted Ford was any different given the ashen colour of his face._   
_The only other woman in the room, her dark blonde, bobbed hair and green eyes making her stand out amongst the Pines genetics crowding the kitchen, walked over and reached out for Stanley._   
_“Nice to see you again Stan, it’s been awhile.” She welcomed him warmly, pulling him into a hug._   
_I smiled to myself. It took a certain kind of woman to handle Pines men, and she was certainly one of them… just like me._   
_“Heh. Yeah. Reckon ya hair was longer last time though, right? My, ah, my memory isn’t great anymore.”_   
_“We know. The kids told us everything.” The youngest Pines in the room spoke, “And anything we didn’t understand or the kids left out, Carla explained it.”_   
_“Oh. Right, course she did.” Stan flashed me a grateful smile. “That’s my girl.”_   
_I nodded a smile in return, my hand now rubbing reassuringly against Ford’s arm as the young woman approached him._   
_“So I guess that if he’s Stan, you must be Ford? I’m Emily, Mabel and Dipper’s mom.” Emily held her hand out, waiting with a soft smile._   
_Ford took her hand after I nudged him, unfreezing slightly._   
_“Oh. Right. Yes, yes I’m Stanford, ah, Ford. Yes. Um, nice to meet you Emily.”_   
_I caught sight of Ford’s twitch as he fought not to pull his hand away as Emily glanced down at his fingers curiously._   
_“Matthew? Emily spoke over her shoulder, “Come say hi to Ford.”_   
_“Mathew…” Ford breathed, glancing at me for reassurance once more. I nodded and let go of his arm as Matthew was released from the bear hug Stan had given him._   
_“Hey Ford, or should I call you uncle? Man, this is all a little surreal.” Matthew laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck before stretching out a hand. “But anyway, welcome to our home. And, ah, welcome back in general I guess- ah!”_   
_Matthew was taken off his feet as Ford pulled him into a tight hug._   
_“Oh my god! Shermie! You were so small the last time I saw you! Still a kid! Look at you!”_   
_I chuckled, squeezing Emily’s hand as I walked past her to take hold of Stan’s arm once again. He was standing next to his older brother Sherm._   
_“So, how’d sailing go?” Sherm asked, eyes still focused on Ford and Matthew._   
_“Like ya want to hear about that right now,” Stan scoffed, accepting my intrusion without comment. “Go say hi ta him.”_   
_Serm looked as nervous as Ford had been moments earlier._   
_“Go on Sherm. He’s still Ford.” I encouraged._   
_Sherm took a deep breath, nodded, and straightened his sweater before heading over._   
_There was a moment, the whole room seeming to hold its breath as Ford and Sherm stared at one another. Then;_   
_“Hands.” Sherm said, glancing back at Stan. “You too Stan. I’ve been tricked once, I’m not falling for it again.”_   
_Stan chuckled, gladly holding his hand up._   
_“Only five here Sherm.”_   
_“And, ah, s-six here… Sherm.” Ford tentatively held out his hand, Sherm staring at him with moist eyes behind his glasses._   
_“Stanford…” SHerm pulled Ford into a hug, tears clear on his face. “It’s actually you! I thought- the twins, they- God! Where have you been?! I’m so glad to see you again!”_   
_“You didn’t tell him where Ford was?” Stan muttered down to me out the corner of his mouth._   
_“We said he’d been sent through a portal. It sounded crazy to add more. Fill him in yourselves.” I whispered back, lump forming in my throat as I caught sight of Ford starting to cry as well._   
_Stan stifled a sniff beside me and I squeezed his arm._   
_“Old softie.”_   
_“Ya love it.”_   
_“I love all my Pines.”_   
_“Aw!” A soft exclamation next to me made everyone turn._   
_Mabel and Dipper had joined us in the kitchen. Mabel had her trusty camera out and was ready to catch any tender family moment and Dipper was just starting to turn as pink as Waddles beside him._   
_“Sooo… I guess everyone’s all caught up huh?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets._   
_“I think I might still have a few questions.” Ford managed to say from Sherm’s tight grip still wrapped around him._   
_“Show and tell can happen later,” Mabel brandished her camera, “but first! One great big Pines family photo!”_   
_She scampered over, dragging Dipper behind her and began to boss everyone into postion._   
_“Grandpa, you go in the middle. You’ll have to let go of Grunkle Ford, no? Ok. Grunkle Ford, you stand next to Grandpa. Grunkle Stan! I need you over here, next to Grandpa!”_   
_“Go on.” I murmured, “She’ll only drag you over herself.”_   
_Stan grumbled something indiscriminate, but I knew he was more than happy to do whatever Mabel asked of him in this moment._   
_Proven by the way he slouched over and took his place with very little prompting._   
_“No, the other side Grunkle Stan! Grauntie Carla, will you stand in front of Grandpa? With Waddles in front of you?”_   
_“Sure thing sweetie.” I patted my thigh and Waddles perked up, trotting over to join the photo. He flopped at Sherm’s feet as I joined them, passing Ford a tissue as I did so._   
_“See? Nothing to be nervous about.” I smiled, patting his hand._   
_“Actually, Grauntie Carla? Stand between Grandpa and Grunkle Stan. Yeah, that looks better.” Mabel pushed Dipper towards us. “Dipping Sauce, go stand in front of Grunkle Stan.”_   
_“Ok, ok! Sheesh.”_   
_“Mom, next to Dipper. Dad, you’re next to me on the other side, in front of Grunkle Ford. Right!” Mabel took a step back, bringing her fingers together in a square to squint at us. “Looks great! Everybody think happy thoughts and smile!”_   
_She quickly balanced the camera on the nearby shelf, stretching on tip toe to set the time before bounding over and flinging an arm around Waddles and one around her dad._   
_As we smiled, waiting for the click and flash, Stan leaned a little closer to whisper in my ear, his grip on my waist tightening slightly._   
_“Look at this. Ya gotta a whole forest of Pines now Carla baby.”_   
_My resulting laugh may have ruined the first photo (and may have also been the reason for Mabel making us take about 20 more), but I didn’t regret it._   
_Nor was I going ever going to call our family anything other than a “forest of Pines” again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure out the cipher?? Did you?  
> I couldn't help myself, it's Gravity Falls! If there isn't a secret code somewhere, it just feels like something is missing!


	3. Chapter 3

**~June 2013 (somewhere around mid-afternoon)~**  
“You look beautiful Mrs Pi- oh, I suppose that’s not exactly right yet... is it?” Melody gave me a worried smile as she laid a hand on my shoulder. I reached up and patted her hand with mine.  
“I’ve been a Pines since the day I fell in love with Stanley. Wedding ring or no wedding ring.” I smiled back at her, both of us standing in front of the mirror.  
“You’re both so lucky to have each other. From what Soos’ told me, you two really deserve this day.”  
“Thank you my dear.” I fidgeted with a stray curl of hair. “Would you mind giving me a moment by myself? I just want to gather my nerves together before the big event.”  
“Absolutely. Just don’t go getting cold feet on us now.” Melody teased as she walked to the door.  
“Cheeky.” I chided good naturedly. “Don’t worry. I’ve waited too long for this. Wouldn’t dare ruin it now.” I assured as Melody paused at the door.  
“Alright Mrs Pines. I’ll let you know when we’re ready ok?” Melody closed the door behind her.  
Left alone, I took another look at my reflection in the mirror.  
Mona had outdone herself this time. My wedding dress was stunning.  
Cream coloured lace covered the dress, falling to just below my knees and it fanned out beautifully when I twirled. Giggling quietly, I twirled there and then, enjoying the way the skirt spun and showed my knees. I may no longer be a young girl anymore, but I’d aged pretty damn well. Stan had always been a leg man, he was going to love this dress.  
Looking in the mirror once more, I had to admire Mona’s careful decisions regarding the flattering drape of fabric around my body and the length of the sleeves.  
So, despite the fact I hadn’t been allowed to make my own wedding dress (Mona had insisted she do it, partially as a wedding gift from her, and partially because she was grateful to us for giving Soos the Shack), I had to admit that it couldn’t be any more perfect than what I could have done myself.  
Tugging the sleeves straight, I turned toward the bed and caught sight of the clock on the bedside table.  
“Ok, time has apparently stopped again.” I muttered, nervous butterflies starting to flap in my stomach again. Forcing myself to sit on the edge of the bed, I reached out and picked up my bouquet. Mabel had wrapped ribbons around the stems of the flowers earlier while she’d been left unguarded, and I was fairly certain she’d sprinkled glitter over them. The yellow and cream flowers caught the sun and my assumptions were proved right.  
“Baby’s breath, carnations, tulips,” I absently ran my finger over the sparkling flowers as I named them, “and of course, daisies.”  
I smiled and was suddenly startled as a muffled thump echoed through the room. Springing to my feet, I looked around urgently before realising what had caused it.  
Stan was standing outside the window, busy jimmying it open. As he proceeded haul himself into the room, I tried my hardest not to laugh.  
“What are you doing you daft old goat? You’ll ruin your suit.” I walked over and helped him to his feet regardless.  
“Running away from Ford.” Stan panted as he straightened, stretching his back out with a grimace.  
“Why?” I asked as we sat on the bed together.  
“He wouldn’t let me come and see ya. Kept going on about traditions, he’s as bad as Mabel.” Stan pulled a face. “So I told him it was our wedding, and I was gonna see ya if I wanted.” Stan grumbled, laying a warm hand over my knee. I smiled, knowing my husband-to-be too well to actually believe his put-on bravado.  
“Nervous, huh?” I asked quietly. Stan jolted and tried to cover it by bluffing.  
“What? Hah! Me? Nervous? I don’t get nervous baby. Why would I be nervous? Who’s nervous?! You’re nervous!”  
“I am nervous.” I admitted. Stan stopped and stared at me, shocked.  
“Wait, really?”  
I chuckled at his response.  
“Yes. I know it seems silly after all we’ve been through. But the idea of walking down that aisle, in front of everyone... It makes me nervous. But I’m pretty sure this is one of those occasions where you’re supposed to be nervous.” I reassured, placing my hand over Stan’s. Stan let out a relieved sigh and slumped over slightly.  
“Glad to know it’s not just me then.”  
“Definitely not just you.”  
“Oh, before I forget, ya look gorgeous doll. Absolutely stunning.” Stan said, sitting back up and kissing my temple softly.  
“Thank you hun. You look rather handsome yourself. You clean up well.” I teased as I leaned against him. Stan chuckled and shifted his arm around my shoulders, burying his nose into my hair with a soft sigh.  
“Always said you were better looking one here.”  
I smiled, enjoying sitting here with Stan before our wedding, letting my mind wander back to the actual proposal.

_**~25th December 2012 (Christmas Morning!)~** _   
_“Stan?” I called, sticking my head out of the door. Spotting him huddled against wall out of the cold, I stepped out into the weak sunlight._   
_“Stan?” I said, gently touching his arm. Stan jumped and turned to face me, his mind coming back from wherever it had been._   
_“Yeah? What?” He asked. I glanced around the garden._   
_“I just wondered where you were. You snuck out while no one was looking.”_   
_“I jus’ wanted some peace and quiet. It’s too damn loud in there.” Stan grumbled. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Stan never complained about how loud the kids got... I knew he loved hearing them, that’s how he knew where they were if they needed him._   
_“You lying to me Pines?” I asked. Stan sighed, his breath fogging in the cool air._   
_“I jus- ah it’s nothing.” Stan harrumphed and folded his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited._   
_“Aw Carla, that’s not fair.” Stan complained when he saw my face. “Not the eyebrow.”_   
_I folded my own arms and waited. Stan eventually sighed._   
_“Fine. I’m just not used to so many people at Christmas. It’s always been jus’ us.” Stan admitted._   
_I had to agree with him on that one._   
_While it was absolutely lovely to be surrounded by family (or at least, more family than just Stan), even I was still finding myself longing for the quiet of Christmas morning at the shack. Snow muffling any sound from outside, curled up together under a blanket before exchanging whatever we’d decided to give each other. It was the only time Stan waved the no presents rule. And it might not have been everyone’s idea of Christmas, but it suited us down to the ground. Just the two of us against the world... as always._   
_I sighed, blowing air onto my hands as the nip in the air finally made itself known. Stan glanced down at me and held an arm out. Folding against his side gratefully, I smiled._   
_“There’s always a first time for everything, right?”_   
_“Even for someone as old as me?” He asked lightly, shifting his feet._   
_“You’re not old,” I replied automatically, “just well travelled.”_   
_Stan laughed loudly and the door opened again._   
_“There you two are. I thought you’d abandoned me to hours of Christmas jokes.” Ford smiled and walked over to us._   
_“Just getting some fresh air,” I smiled back, “Christmas morning can be a little hectic when you’re not used to it.”_   
_“You’re telling me. This is my first Christmas in 30 years.” Ford muttered, leaning against the wall. “Not hating it though.”_   
_“It’s nice to be with the kids.” Stan said idly, arm tucked tight around me._   
_“And Sherman, and Matthew.” Ford added._   
_“Family, you schmucks.” I edited._   
_Both men glanced at me with soft smiles._   
_“Yeah, family.” Stan said quietly._   
_“We should go back inside. The twins saw me leave. They will find us.”_   
_As if on cue, Mabel and Dipper burst through the door._   
_“Grauntie Carla! Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! It’s time for presents!” Mabel squawked excitedly._   
_“Yeah! But mom and dad won’t start without you guys. So come on!” Dipper added with a giant grin._   
_“Well, we can’t leave you two presentless can we?” I smiled as Mabel tugged on my hand._   
_“Wait. Did you put our presents under the tree Stan?” Ford asked as Dipper pushed him and Stan toward the door._   
_“Ah, no. I thought you had Sixer.”_   
_I sighed as Mabel pulled the door open._   
_“It’s a good thing you two have me around.” I muttered to her as we re-entered the house. Mabel giggled and we headed into the front room where the rest of the family was waiting._

_X_

_“And that one is yours Dipper.” I handed him the heavy box, smiling as he took it with a gentle ‘oof’._   
_Settling back into the couch, I instinctively twined my fingers with Stan’s. Ford was busy being coerced into a new Christmas sweater Mabel had made and Waddles was sniffing around the discarded wrapping to see if he could eat any of it. Across the room, Matthew and Sherman were wearing identical smiles and garish, matching sweaters as Emily leaned back against Matthew’s legs with a relaxed smile. Just how I’d always imagined a family Christmas would look for us. I smiled happily and snuggled against Stan as Dipper succeeded in getting the box open._   
_“Aw cool! A microscope!” Dipper crowed. Ford grinned at him, glasses still slightly askew._   
_“I knew you’d like it m’boy. Your grunkle Stan said it was too nerdy.”_   
_“Still is Sixer.” Stan replied without any malice, a contented grin plastered on his face. Sherman chuckled._   
_“Ford would have given his right arm for a microscope at your age Dipper.” He smiled. “Whereas Stan was always happy with chocolate.”_   
_“Still am.” Stan replied. I nudged him in reprimand, still smiling. Stan had already been eating his way through the stash of chocolate coins Mabel had given him (complete with a glittery pirate’s chest to store them in)._   
_“Guess that means that your gift from Grauntie Carla is going to be disappointing then.” Mabel abandoned Ford and his sweater, edging forward holding a flat, square box._   
_“It’s for Grunkle Ford too Mabel.” Dipper had climbed up onto the arm the couch beside me, Mabel scrambling onto Stan’s lap with the box in tow._   
_“What? Me? But- Carla-”_   
_“Dipper’s right. Now, get up here Ford.” I encouraged, shuffling closer to Dipper. Who shared a knowing smile and wink with me._   
_I’d shown the twins not long after arriving, they were just as excited as I was to see Stan and Ford’s reactions._   
_“Go on! Open it!” Mabel urged, waggling the box in front of Stan. With a theatrical sigh, Stan untied the bow (Mabel’s addition, I noted) and ripped the paper off._   
_“It’s a box.” Stan said flatly. Ford punched him on the arm lightly._   
_“You’re such a buzzkill Stanley. Open the darn thing before I do.”_   
_“Fine.”_   
_Stan dropped the boxes lid to find a glitter covered scrapbook lay nestled between the layers of tissue paper._   
_“Welcome Home” was scrawled across the front in calligraphy and Mabel had added plenty of stickers._   
_“I helped to decorate it.” Mabel said proudly._   
_“I think they noticed genius.” Dipper quipped. I cuffed his arm lightly._   
_“No sassing your sister on Christmas.” I reprimanded with no heat at all, Dipper just grinning._   
_Stan had pulled the book from its box and Mabel shoved the box to the floor._   
_“Gah! You’re taking forever! Look inside, look inside!”_   
_“Mabel, sweetie. It’s their present, let them take as long as they want.” Emily said from across the room._   
_Stan grinned at his great niece and opened the cover excruciatingly slowly. Ford rolled his eyes and flicked the cover open himself._   
_“We’re not getting any younger knucklehead.” He grumbled as Stan complained._   
_“What- Oh.”_   
_On the very front page was a group shot of our friends back home in Gravity Falls._   
_Wendy, Soos, Melody, Soos’ Abuelita, Officers Blubs and Durland, Manly Dan, Toby Determined, McGuckit and his wife raccoon, Lazy Susan, Bud Gleeful and Gideon, Grenda and Candy, Pacifica, and even the Multibear and a few gnomes. They were all grouped around the front of the newly renovated Mystery Shack._   
_Stan began to flip through the pages._   
_There were photos and comments from everyone in town._   
_And plenty of Soos._   
_Soos posing in front of the Sas-crotch in his Mr Mystery suit and fez, Melody waving from behind the counter of the gift shop, both of them sitting on the porch laughing, Soos and Abuelita in the front room..._   
_Ford smiled warmly and Stan started to flip pages again._   
_More photos of life back home... until the last few pages. That’s where the real surprise was hiding._   
_“What’s going on here?” Ford pointed at a few photos of the locals helping out with a new structure._   
_“Oh, Manly Dan has been working pretty hard on something. Something for you two.” I smiled._   
_“What?”_   
_“Keep turning.” I ordered._   
_Stan narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did as he was told._   
_The next page showed an architect’s floor plan for a square cottage. Mabel was practically bouncing and Dipper’s smile was threatening to split his face._   
_“I don’t get it...” Stan said. Ford glanced at me and I bit my lip trying not to smile and give the game away._   
_“I think I do... Turn the page Stan.” He said slowly, a smile just starting at the corner of his mouth._   
_The final page showed a photo of a quaint wooden cottage nestled back amongst the trees._   
_“SURPRISE!” Mabel cried out, causing Stan to clutch his ear in pain as her voice echoed in his hearing aid._   
_“Mabel. Sweetie. Don’t yell so loud.” I scolded._   
_“I’m sorry... It’s just so exciting!” Mabel grinned widely._   
_“I still don’t get it.” Stan grumbled, rubbing his ear._   
_“It’s a new house. Well, a new shack really...for us, and Ford.” I explained, wondering if this had been a bad time to bring this up. Maybe I should have mentioned this in private first._   
_Ford leaned in, examining the floor plan with interest as I fumbled for an explanation._   
_“I thought that since you were hanging up the fez, not to mention going sailing... Soos may want to have the shack since he adores it so much... And I don’t really want to be under his and Mona’s feet all the time, felling like a strange, permanent house guest...”_   
_Stan stared down at the photo, oddly silent and his expression unreadable... even to me._   
_“It’s alright isn’t Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked, leaning forward worriedly._   
_“We’ll still be in the same place... just not in the original shack.” I said, squeezing Stan’s arm to try and get a reaction. Nothing._   
_“What do you think Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” Mabel piped up._   
_The room fell silent, waiting for the answer. I caught sight of Matthew and Emily giving each other a quick worried glance._   
_“I think...” Stan took a deep breath, “I think I love it. Sixer?”_   
_“It’s perfect.” Ford grinned, “Absolutely perfect.”_   
_The entire room collectively let out their breath._   
_“Really?” I asked. Stan turned and gave me a wide smile along with Ford._   
_“Really. If this is our new home, then I can’t wait to see it.”_   
_The twins jumped down and punched each other excitedly as I beamed back at Stan and Ford, ready to tell them every last little detail of the new house. But I was interrupted._   
_“Does it have a spare room for visitors?” Sherman asked with a small smile._   
_“Absolutely Sherm.” Stan cleared his throat before continuing. “Actually, you’re all gonna have to come and visit us next year.”_   
_I looked him, startled. We hadn’t even got back to Gravity Falls yet, and he was planning a family visit already? This was new._   
_Stan caught my eye and gave me a sheepish smile._   
_“I still have one present left...” Stan nudged Ford. “Come on genius, hand it over.”_   
_Ford quickly fumbled for something in his pocket and slipped it into Stan’s hand with a knowing smile shared between the pair._   
_I was clearly missing something here._   
_The twins were staring with confused looks on their faces too. As were their parents. Sherm was the only other person who seemed to know what was going on._   
_“I know it’s been awhile...” Stan said to me, dragging my attention back to him. “But I figured now might be the best time to make good on that promise I made all those years ago.” Stan held up a simple gold band._   
_Mabel shrieked excitedly as I stared with wide eyes._   
_“Oh my gosh! A wedding!! Can I plan it? No! Can I be the maid of honour? No, wait-”_   
_Dipper slapped a hand over his sister’s mouth._   
_“Shut up Mabel! Grunkle Stan hasn’t even asked Grauntie Carla yet.”_   
_Stan grinned at me and I felt my mouth fall open in shock. Was he really trying this again?_   
_“Whaddya say? Marry me properly this time Carla?” He said with a goofy grin. I laughed out of sheer elation at his proposal. Just like Stan, just like the man I loved, to not bother with romance._   
_Ford groaned and thumped his forehead with his palm in the background._   
_“You’re supposed to get down on one knee Grunkle Stan!” Mabel protested after licking her brother’s palm to get him to let go of her._   
_“Kiddo, if I get down on one knee now, I’ll never get back up.” Stan teased, still watching only me. “So? Whaddya reckon baby? Time to finally make it official?”_   
_“Yes.” I replied quickly before anyone else could jump in. “I’ve waited 30 years! My answer’s yes!”_   
_Stan pocketed the ring and kissed me. I grinned against him despite the audience._   
_“So much for the romantic proposal we practised.” Ford muttered._   
_“I don’t do romance Sixer.” Stan retorted over his shoulder as I rested against him._   
_“And I’ve never expected romance,” I smiled and patted Stan’s chest, “ever.”_   
_“So can I plan the wedding?” Mabel asked, still bouncing._   
_“Well, I reckon we may need help with it...” I said slowly, winking at Stan, “So yes. You can help plan the wedding. And we’ll talk about the maid of honour thing.”_   
_Mabel’s delighted scream filled the front room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another two chapters that I am still tweaking but they will be posted by the end of January. On my honour.... or my life :P


	4. Chapter 4

**~30 th June 2013 (still mid-afternoon)~**

A loud knocking on the door suddenly interrupted the peace, a frantic voice calling out.

“Stanley! Damn it! I know you snuck in there! Carla! Let me in...please!”

I bit back a laugh at Ford’s voice and Stan rolled his eyes as he got to his feet.

“Well, that lasted about as long as I thought it would.” He muttered. I smiled as the noise stopped and Stan glanced back at me with a soft smile.

Stan cleared his throat, hand fidgeting on my shoulder.

“Why are we so nervous huh? We’ve been pretending to be married for years. Shouldn’t we be old pros at this?”

“Maybe that’s our problem. We’re old pros at being married, but we have no experience at getting married.” I shrugged. My nerves were slowing, knowing that as long as it was me and Stan together, nothing was too big to overcome. And I meant _nothing_. For goodness sake’s, we survived the end of the world and worse together! Really, why should I be scared of a simple wedding?

Stan chuckled.

“At least we’re learning together, no one I’d rather learn with.” He let me go as Ford resumed knocking again.

“From now until forever Stanley.” I added finally, standing and smoothing my dress down before kissing Stan’s cheek. “You might as well let him in. He’ll only break the door down otherwise. You know what he’s like.”

Stan raised his eyebrows in agreement and sauntered over to the door where Ford was still knocking and shouting.

“I know you’re both in there! Don’t pretend you can’t hear me. Let me in!”  
“Geez Sixer. Don’t get ya pants in a knot.” Stan teased as he opened the door with a flourish. Ford was caught mid-knock, clearly annoyed.

Ford glowered at his brother.

“You shouldn’t be in here. You’re not supposed to see the bride before – oh!” Ford’s voice softened as he caught sight of me. “Carla, you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you Ford.” I smiled and offered him my hand. “You may kiss the bride.”

Ford chuckled as he took my hand, tugging me closer with a sweet spin.

“The idiot you’re marrying is a very lucky guy.” Ford kissed my cheek softly. I laughed as Stan scowled.

“Yeah, yeah Sixer. Real funny.” He grumbled, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder with a reluctant grin.

“Oh, but look at you two.” I cooed as I took a step back to look at them, happiness blooming in my chest.

Both Stan and Ford were dressed in similar black suits, maroon ties and white carnations tucked into their top button holes.

They flushed identically as I stared at them.

“So handsome. What did I do to deserve both of you?”

Stan grinned and rubbed the back of his neck as Ford blushed deeply.

“Geez Carla. Ya know ya only marrying me right?” Stan asked. I laughed.

“Of course! I’m not senile yet.” I tapped his shoulder lightly in reprimand. “I’m just glad I have both my boys back.”

Ford and Stan beamed at me.

“Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Where’d you go?”

Mabel’s voice announced her arrival before she even reached the door.

“OH! Grauntie Carla! Your dress is so BEAUTIFUL!” She gushed as she hurried through the door. “Wait! Grunkle Stan!” The young girl rounded on Stan, hands on her hips. “You aren’t supposed to see Grauntie Carla yet! It’s bad luck!” 

Stan chuckled, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I think we’ve all had enough bad luck now ta risk it pumpkin.” He excused as Dipper ambled into the room behind his sister.

“Hey. We all hiding in here now?” He asked, glancing at everyone.

“As wedding planner-maid of honour-flower girl AND the world’s best great niece, I demand Grunkle Stan leave the room right now. It’s traditional!” Mabel announced loudly.

Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister.

“I really don’t think it’s a big de-“

“SILENCE! MABEL HAS SPOKEN!” Mabel crowed over him. Dipper sighed and flicked Mabel’s hair over her face before grinning at us.

“Melody said that everything’s ready.” He said as Mabel spluttered next to him. “So I guess it’s time to get the show on the road?” He suggested, pointing a thumb behind him.

“Absolutely.” Ford clapped his hands together and rubbed them firmly. “Dipper, Mabel, you first.”

Mabel finished sorting her hair, sticking her tongue out at her brother. Who replied in kind before sauntering towards the door. Mabel turned to follow but at the last moment, she dashed back to me.

“I’m so glad you guys are finally doing this!” She whispered excitedly as she threw her arms around me.

“Me too pumpkin. Now let’s grab my bouquet and get out there. We don’t want to be late to our own wedding.” I smiled as she squealed excitedly and skipped out the door.

Walking past Stan to grab the bundle of flowers, I sighed as he reached out and tugged me close again.

“Seriously Stanley, we really can’t be late for our wedding day.” I reprimanded without heat, warm and content already.

“Jus’ hang on a minute.” Stan dismissed, easily reaching back and picking up the bouquet for me. “Here, hang onto ya flowers. We forgot sumthing.”

“What? How? Mabel and I planned everything!” Ford protested, fidgeting with his extra finger. “I don’t forget things!”

“Ya forgot something pretty important, for a genius.” Stan retorted as I idly smoothed a hand down the front of his suit.

“What did they forget Stan?”

“Ya gonna be walking down that aisle alone baby, and that’s not right.” Stan leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. “Reckon ya need someone to escort you.”

“You know, I think you’re probably right.” I caught his lips in a gentle kiss. “So, what do you say Ford? Fancy escorting me down the aisle? I asked over my shoulder, eyes never leaving Stan’s.

There was a sudden, loud spluttering from a shocked Ford.

“Wait, really?! Actually? Carla! I’d- I’d be honoured!” He stammered out.

“Good. Then we’re all sorted. I will see _you_ at the end of aisle mister.” I smiled, prodding Stan’s chest lightly.

Stan grinned.

“Don’t make me wait gorgeous.” Stan winked, kissing my cheek once more before heading out the door. “I’ve waited long enough.”

“30 years...” I whispered, fingers tightening around the bouquet as a wave of anxieties swept over me. It had been such a long time, I’d imagined it so many different ways. And now that it was here...

“Carla? Are you alright?” Ford stepped forward in concern, resting his hand on my arm.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Just, just butterflies I suppose. Completely normal for a bride.”

“Agreed. You can do this.” Ford encouraged as I took a deep breath.

“Of course. We deserve this.” I nodded, talking to myself more than Ford.

“You two have waited long enough, let’s not wait any longer.” Ford quickly tucked my hand into the crook of his arm with a reassuring pat. I squeezed his arm in a grateful response as we left the room and out into the hallway.

“Thank you, for agreeing to do this.” I said quietly.

“I’m honoured. Really, I am. In fact, I don’t think I could imagine a bigger honour.” Ford smiled as we left the Shack where everyone had been getting ready. “And after everything you’ve both done for me, getting to be involved now-”

“Oh hush mister, all water under the bridge.” I dismissed airily as Mabel came running back around the corner with Waddles hot on her heels.

“Grauntie Carla, good! You need this!” She cried frantically, holding out my veil. “Gompers stole it! I had to wrestle it away from him!”

“Well, thank goodness you rescued it sweetie.” I thanked her as I crouched down, forcing Ford into an awkward half crouch with me. “I couldn’t get married without it. Would you mind?”

“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Mabel gasped, still standing there.

“You may want to hurry, Grunkle Ford’s knees are going to give out.” I winked as Ford let out a theatrical groan on cue. Mabel’s mouth snapped shut and she quickly, and reverently, placed the cream, bird-cage veil on my head.

“Thank you pumpkin. Now, you better go and get ready to head down there.” I smiled as Mabel hurried away, Waddles giving Ford and I a parting “oink” before disappearing after her.

I stood, Ford wincing properly this time and briefly pressing a hand to his shoulder.

“Sorry.” I winced with him, “I didn’t realise-”

“It’s fine. Just an old injury, got bitten in the shoulder. It healed badly.” Ford gently rotated his shoulder. “There. Already better.”

“How have any of us survived this long?” I muttered, mostly to myself, “Injuries from creatures in space, freaky weirdmageddons, manotaurs… how are we not dead yet?”

“I’ve come close.” Ford commented before shaking his head. “Wait a minute. Geez Carla, that’s a pretty morbid thought on your wedding day!”

“Nah. It’s called a healthy dose of realism. Makes you appreciate the good times more.” I grinned, watching as Ford went from shocked to chuckling beside me.

“I hope you and Stan wrote your own vows. I can’t wait to hear what you’ve said.”

“You don’t have long to wait.”

We reached the small area just to the side of where Manly Dan had set up the start of the aisle for us. I could make out Stan fiddling nervously, Sherm beside him with a hand on his shoulder. Soos looked a little awkward in his suit, but was beaming happily from his position as officiant.

Craning my neck further, I smiled at the sight of so many of the locals seated and chatting happily as they waited.

Perfect.

Melody was helping Dipper straighten his bow tie when we walked up. She smiled and clapped her hands together.

“Great. So, Mabel, Dipper, you two go out there together. Waddles will follow you, right?”

Waddles gave a muffled oink, his mouth clamped firmly around a basket of flower petals.

I giggled helplessly at it, my nerves finally finding some sort of relief.

“That pig is far too sentient.” Ford muttered low enough for only me to hear, my giggling getting worse.

“Ah, Mrs Pines? You ok there?” Melody asked.

“Hm? Oh, oh. Yes, just a little jittery.” I waved away her concern and Melody quickly got us all back on track.

“Okay… anyways, Stanford, you’ll walk Carla down the aisle and we can get the show on the road!” Melody leaned over and quickly gave me a tight hug. “See you guys on the other side.”

Mabel blew out a huge breath as Melody dashed away. Dipper began to pat the front of his own suit distractedly.

“Is my tie really straight? I feel like, maybe, it’s not, and like, I don’t wanna walk out there looking like a mess, maybe I should just-”

“Your tie is straight m’boy.” Ford reassured the panicking teen. “Just relax and enjoy yourself. You’ve got the rings right?”

Dipper’s eyes widened in horror.

“Ohmygosh! The rings?! Where’d I put the rings? Oh no, oh no!”

Waddles snorted and Dipper suddenly stopped.

“Oh right.” He reached up and lifter Wendy’s old trapper hat to reveal a small box. “Got ‘em! You good to go Mabel?”

Mabel started as music began to play, fluffing the yellow tulle of her dress fussily.

“Alright Mabel. You’ve got this. Let’s go out there and be the best Maid of Honour in the world! Let’s do this! For old people love!” Mabel psyched herself up, grabbing Dipper’s arm and hauling him off to head down the aisle.

I could hear people cooing as they walked out.

“Right, your turn Waddles.” I nudged the pig with the toe of my shoe. “Off you go.”

Waddles snorted quietly and tried to oink around the basket’s handle, but gave up and began to trot down the aisle.

“How is he supposed to scatter flowers- oh.” Ford’s face went blank as I peered round to watch Waddles swing the basket from side to side as he walked.

It wasn’t the perfect technique, but you couldn’t say it wasn’t working.

“That just leaves us now Ford.” I sighed, feeling that last flutter of nerves. “If we don’t move soon, I think I might not move again.”

“We can’t have that. Remember what you would tell me; just take a few even breaths. That’s it.” Ford coaxed as we started forward, patting my hand. “Just a short walk and you’ll be back with Stan.”

“Yup.” I focused on the path in front of me, putting one cream-coloured shoe in front of the other until I could hear the soft murmuring of the crowd. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my head and felt my heart stutter and swell at the sight of Stan waiting for me, hands held nervously in front of him as all of our friends and family smiled at me and Ford. But their gazes meant nothing, only the adoring look and soft smile Stan was giving me as I got closer.

“Here ya go knucklehead,” Ford said with a grin, holding my hand out to Stan, “a word of advice? Don’t screw it up.”

“Not a chance Sixer.” Stan grinned back, taking my hand gently and tugging me up beside him to stand in front of Soos. “Come on kid, we’re not getting any younger.”

“Ok dudes,” Soos clapped his hands together happily before starting. “So, we’re here to celebrate Mr and Mrs Pines’ wedding. Ah, I guess, I mean, they’re not actually married yet-“

“Soos!” Dipper hissed from beside Stan, “Keep on track!”

“Right! So, ah, Mr and Mrs Pines have written their own vows, so… you wanna go dawgs?”

Dipper slapped a palm against his face as Stan gestured towards me. I smiled and felt Mabel pass me a tightly folded piece of paper behind my back.

“Thank you sweetheart, here.” I exchanged my flowers for my vows and unfolded the paper with a gently clearing of my throat as my nerves and emotions made one last attempt to overwhelm me.

“Stanley Pines,” I started, voice catching slightly, “Stanley Pines, you have been the biggest pain in my life for over 40 years. No one else has made me more frustrated, exasperated, or more likely to commit murder.”

Stan gave me a disbelieving stare as Ford tried not to snigger, doggedly not catching my eye from the front row alongside a chuckling Sherm. I gave Stan a warm smile before continuing.

“But despite all of that, no one else has been able to surprise me, challenge me, or steal my heart the way you always do. And no one else has ever made me feel as loved as you do.” A tremor rippled through my voice and Stan squeezed my hand tightly. I took a breath, composing myself.

“I have fallen in love with you again and again every day, each time just as thrilling and wonderful as the first. And I promise to never stop loving you in return. I mean, I haven’t yet!”

A burst of laughter ran through the crowd, several people nodding too as Stan chuckled.

“Stan, I promise to always be with you, to put up with your dodgy memory, to frustrate and challenge you to distraction, only to make up and do it all over again. And maybe, one day, I might even let you finally win an argument.” I laughed, Stan beaming at me. My words were flowing easier now.

“All those years ago, when we were young, dumb teenagers in love, all I wanted was for us to grow old together and live a life of love, happiness and maybe have a few naughty adventures. You’ve given me all of that and so much more sweetheart.”

“I’m standing here today, beside my best friend, telling you that no matter what happens

next for us, I will always be standing by your side, right ‘til the end. I could say ‘til death do us part, but Lord knows how long we actually have left, and I’m not going to risk jinxing it now.” I paused and dropped my vows behind me with a content smile. “But what I will say is that I love you, so much, with every beat of this old heart.” I lifted my hand and placed it over my chest to emphasise my point. “And I always will Stanley.”

After I had finished, there was a beat of silence as a few sniffs beside us could be heard, Soos wiping his eyes already.

“That- that was beautiful. M-Mr Pines?” He ventured, sniffing for a final time.

Stan blinked a few tears away from his own eyes, wiping them roughly as he pulled a sheet of crumple paper from inside his jacket. He looked at it for a moment, then at where our hands were still linked before tossing the paper aside with a determined look.

“Carla, baby. Ya know me, I ain’t exactly one for fancy romantic speeches. Heck, if it weren’t for Sixer, I wouldn’t have had those vows to read out!”

I burst out laughing, spotting Ford’s indignant face over Stan’s shoulder. Stan grinned, buoyed by my reaction before plunging on.

“But standing here with ya in front of all these folks, there’s something I want ya to hear in my own words. So, sorry Sixer, but this is gonna come from my, ah, heart, I guess? Ok. Here goes.” Stan took a deep breath, taking hold of both of my hands and swiping his thumbs over the backs of them before looking me in the eyes again.

“Carla. Ever since we were the gremlin’s ages, I’ve loved ya. Never thought I’d be lucky enough to spend my life with ya. But here I am, finally able ta marry you. I gotta be the luckiest screw up in the entire world.”

My breath caught, the emotion in Stan’s eyes raw, and so clear as he spoke.

“We’ve seen and done some pretty crazy stuff baby. And I’m pretty sure I caused most of it. But ya still put up with me all these years for some unknown reason… what I’m tryna say is, you’re pretty much, sorta, basically, the best thing that ever happened to this washed up conman.” He paused and I felt tears prick my own eyes as I saw Stan had flushed, with tears just gathering in the corner of his eyes once more.

Stan coughed suddenly to clear his throat, and I reached up to rest a hand against his cheek in encouragement. He smiled at me warmly and pulled himself straight to finish.

“Right. Need ta wrap this up before I get too mushy. I’m still tough enough to take anyone here, need to make sure no one forgets that.” Stan glared briefly at our friends and family with a slightly raised fist in mock threat. To my delight, there was nothing more than a few titters of laughter.

“Look, Carla,” Stan turned back to me with a frank voice, taking tight hold of my hands once more. “even though I’m pretty unsure about most things in my mind now thanks to that screwy memory gun, I am certain of one thing… I am certain that I love you, and I will continue to love you forever baby, if ya’ll have me.”

I simply stared, not trusting myself to not burst into tears the second I opened my mouth, heart overflowing with unspoken emotion. Stan chewed his bottom lip lightly, eyes darting around my face with a sudden anxiety.

“Did- did I get it right? Was it good?” he asked quietly. I nodded frantically.

“Yes sweetheart. You did wonderfully. There’s no way Ford could’ve written anything better than that.”

“Hey!” Ford complained, breaking the thin dam of silence that had fallen after Stan’s tearful vows. Laughter and happy tears burst around us, Stan and me adding to it as we basked in the moment, surrounded by love for each other and everyone there.

Soos sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“That was beautiful dudes. And now, like, do you, Mr Pines, take Mrs Pines to be your wife?”

“I absolutely do. To the end of tha world and back.” Stan grinned, eyes locked on mine.

“Mrs Pines, do you take Mr Pines to be your husband?”

“From now until forever, I do.”

“Awesome, right, uh…” Soos whipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned it quickly before tucking it away and beaming at us.

Now, you can exchange your rings dudes… So, uh, like, do you have the rings Dipper?” He asked, leaning towards Dipper.

Dipper lifted his hat to many giggles in our audience to pluck the ring box from his head and pass it to Stan.

“Here you go guys. Let’s make it official.” He smiled widely.

“Thanks kiddo.” Stan ruffled Dipper’s hair briefly before giving the rings to Soos.

“Right. Mr and Mrs Pines will now exchange these rings as a symbol of love, or something. They’re meant to mark the beginning of your journey together ,but I guess you guys have already done that journey so, ah, I guess we can skip that bit. Mr Pines, slip that ring on Mrs Pines’ finger and repeat after me… please.”

Stan rolled his eyes but took the ring Soos was offering and slipped it on my finger easily.

“Like a glove baby.” Stan whispered as Soos started to speak once more.

“As a sign of my love-”

“As a sign of my love,” Stan dutifully repeated.

"That I have chosen you above all else-”

“That I have chosen you above everything else in this world,” Stan grinned as he added his own flair to the script.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I trap you as my wife forever.” Stan let out a bark of laughter, clearly proud of himself as I shook my head with a fond smile.

Soos paused before turning to me, clearly feeling a little lost at Stan’s additions.

I took the second ring from him with an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry hun, I know what to say.” I excused before turning back to Stan and placing the ring snugly on his left hand where it had always belonged.

“As a sign of my love that I have agreed to put up with you for the rest of our lives, and cherish you above everyone else; with this ring, I thee wed.” I beamed.

There was a brief applause and squeal from Mabel before Soos remembered his place once more.

“And now, by the power invested in me by, uh, the internet I guess, I am so super excited to declare you guys finally married! Go on Mr Pines! Kiss her!”

Stan grinned and leaned forward, but I beat him to it, flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him firmly to the sound of cheering and clapping from our family and friends.

Someone wolf whistled from the crowd and I was aware of a shower of flower petals landing on our heads as Mabel tossed handfuls in the air.

“I present to Gravity Falls, the newly and finally wed Mr and Mrs Pines!” Soos announced as we parted, Stan grabbing my hand and turning us to face the aisle.

“Let’s go then Mrs Pines.” Stan said.

“Right beside you, _Mr Pines_.” I giggled as we started back down the aisle, knowing we had finally gotten what we’d always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I've EVER had to write a wedding scene, complete with original vows. Which might be why It took a little longer than I thought it would. Oops :P  
> There is one more part to this which will be the crowning fluff on top of the sweetness and love that's come so far :)


	5. Chapter 5

**~1 st July 2013~ (very early... as in too early to be called morning)  
**

I hadn’t stopped smiling since we’d walked down the aisle as a married couple, my cheeks only just beginning to hurt

Stan was beside me in the Diablo, one hand twined tightly with mine and I could make out the glint of gold on the hand curled around the steering wheel.

While it had always been there, it had never seemed to steal my attention the way it did now. Which is why it took a moment to realise Stan was saying something

“- did it baby! We actually did it! We’re married! Ya hear that world? Screw your karma crap! I got ta marry Carla McCorkle, the love of my life!” Stan hollered out the open window as we drove through the forest.

“OVT’H SVZI Z XSVVI ULI GSV KRMVH!”

I laughed as the high pitched chorus of voices could be heard from the trees around us.

“SRK SRK SLIIZB! SRK SRK SLIIZB!”

“Creepy little buggers.” Stan grinned, the gnomes not dampening his good mood for once.

“Better than having them attack us.” I pointed out, “Remember early on, when we used to come up here? Those gnome bites were harder to explain than the hickeys you’d give me.”

Stan laughed loudly, eyes rosy with memory.

“Worth it. Ya ready baby?”

“Never.” I sighed, bracing myself against the seat and dashboard as Stan revved the engine and we flew over the last bump in the forest road to arrive at the much more secluded lookout point.

“I have always hated doing that.” I muttered as Stan parked.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it to get this view. And there’s no one else I’d rather share it with too.” Stan let go of my hand to stretch his arm out on the back of the bench seat and beckoned me closer.

I slid across, still wearing a giddy smile, and settled against him.

“It **is** a beautiful view.”

Predictably, Stan pouted.

“Oh, alright!” I faked a long suffering sigh, “I suppose there is no one else I would risk death with in order to enjoy this view.”

“Damn right baby.” Stan was staring out of the windshield, still grinning like a mad man.

After such a long and noisy day, it was quite nice to just sit in the stillness and watch as the stars twinkled above the small town nestled in the valley.

“To think we almost lost all of this.” I wriggled slightly closer to Stan and felt his grip on my shoulder tighten.

“I’d have never let it happen again Carla.”

“Wait, what? I was talking about Gravity Falls- Bill, end of the world, that whole thing. What were you talking about?” I asked, twisting my head to look up at him.

“Ah, oh right! Right, the town, the view… Gotcha.” Stan rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin as he shifted in his seat, trying to act nonchalant. I arched an eyebrow and he sighed, any semblance of playing it cool vanishing between us.

“Alright! I was talking about us, ‘bout today and, well, ya know.” Stan wiggled the fingers on his left hand as he talked. “I thought I lost that chance years ago, sure as hell wasn’t gonna let it slip away from me this time round.”

I smiled, stretching up to peck his cheek.

“Stanley Pines, you are the most romantic dope in the whole world.”

“Yeah? Well that makes you _Mrs_ romantic dope, hah!”

I rolled my eyes with the fondness of forty years and stretched my leg out to give the old radio a light kick.

“Hey, hey! Watch her! She’s not as young as she used to be- oh!” Stan stared back at me as the radio began to play. “Didn’t know that was a thing.”

“Yup. C’mon Mr Pines. I think we should dance under the stars once more.” I announced above the old, jazz singing before scrambling for the door. Stan followed my lead with a huff and smile, quickly taking a hold of my hand and pulling me close before we started to dance as we always had done.

As our feet moved with the smooth surety of decades of practise, I found myself recalling some of our other dances…

_“Love is lovelier the second time around/ Just as wonderful with both feet on the ground/It's that second time you hear your love song sung/Makes you think perhaps that love, like youth, is wasted on the young.”_

That afternoon in the old gym, Stan furiously protesting as I had tried to convince him learning to dance would help keep him light on his feet during a fight.

“Nuh _UH_ Carla! Pa would kill me if he knew I was learning ta dance!”

“He wouldn’t mind it if it made you the local champ! Now come on! Don’t be a baby about it!”

“This is stupid!”

“You’re stupid! Now, watch my feet, one two three, one two three-”

After a few toe-bruising mistakes, Stan had stopped complaining and was even starting to enjoy himself.

“Ha! We can dance like this at prom, make everyone else so jealous of how awesome we are!”

_“Love's more comfortable the second time you fall/Like a friendly home the second time you call  
Who can say what brought us to this miracle we've found?/There are those who'll bet love comes but once, and yet/I'm oh, so glad we met the second time around”_

One of the many nights after closing, Stan in an unbuttoned jacket with his tie loose around his neck as he would finally flip the shop’s sign to “Closed” while I finished with the day’s money. Stan would sag against the door before giving me that tired, but happy look, holding out a hand and waggling his eyebrows for effect.

We’d dance around the shop, sometimes tripping over one another to get through a particularly small gap, or on one memorable occasion, knocking over the postcard rack that in turn knocked down the shelf of snow globes on the wall. It was always clumsy, our feet tired after long days, but that would disappear as we laughed, smiling and just enjoying the moment that was truly belonged to only us… before the basement would demand our attention once more.

_“Who can say what brought us to this miracle we've found?/There are those who'll bet love comes but once, and yet/I'm oh, so glad we met the second time around?_

And now here we were, finally free after a lifetime of trials and tribulations, finally able to be just us with no more lies or acting, no more mysterious portal to fix to rescue a long lost twin, no more life threatening world ending events to deal with, no more anger between brothers… just simply **US** again.

And even if we’d finally had the wedding we’d always been denied, there was nothing in the last forty years that I’d ever wanted more than this moment right here and now on top of this cliff.

“I love you Stan.”

“I love you too Carla.”

Those simple words were enough. Enough to see me through any other situation Life would undoubtedly throw at us, enough for my old heart to swell and soar, and definitely enough to make me wish this moment would never end.

And of course it would, all things end. It is the one thing you could always bet on.

But the love would never end. If it had survived this long, survived long enough for us to give it yet **_another_** chance, nothing would tear it from us now.

Not even another Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnddd... That's all she wrote folks!  
> But on a more serious note, this is the first time I've ever truly written and finished a fanfiction of my own devising to the end (seriously, ask my best friend and unofficial test audience! She's always telling me off for starting something new without finishing other works first).  
> Kinda emotional knowing this is the complete story now, and I know that I could keep tweaking it forever, but I think this is how I always wanted it to end; the two lovers who so nearly missed their chance finally getting the happy ending they always wanted and deserved.   
> I also wanted to say that if anyone reading this has been reading since I started this series over a year ago, you made it to the end and are a real trooper! Thanks for joining me and my crazy ideas. Y'all are awesome xx


End file.
